Fight For All The Right Reasons
by twenty3
Summary: Greg is taken after an explosion at a crime scene. NickGreg slash and NickWarrick friendship
1. Loosing Grip

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything to do with CSI. **

**Fight for All the Right Reasons**

"And that leaves you three with a double homicide at a rundown house off strip. Brass is already there." Grissom said, finishing assignments and handing Warrick the slip. He left with Catherine to go to their scene in Henderson, leaving Nick, Warrick and Greg in the break room.

"Alright gentlemen. Let's roll." They walked to the parking lot, arguing over who was gonna drive.

"Warrick get's road rage too easily." Greg commented with a smirk.

"And you don't concentrate cuz you're listening to Marilyn Manson." Warrick shot back.

"So it's decided. Nick's gonna drive." Greg said, patting Nick on the back.

Nick sighed. "Whatever keeps you two from fighting."

"Aww, we're not fighting." Greg said, receiving a sidways glance from his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Warrick added. "More like competetive negotiating."

Nick laughed and playfully pushed his best friend. "Whatever the hell you wanna call it." They quickly walked across the parking lot. It was cold outside, especially for Vegas. Nick hopped in the driver side of his Denali, and couldn't help the smile that came across his face when he saw Warrick and Greg arguing over who got to ride in the front.

"Seniority privelages buddy." Warrick said.

"Seniority my ass. He's my boyfriend." Greg tried, even though he knew it was useless. Nick beeped the horn, and Greg put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, whatever. You're so stubborn." Greg said, escaping to the back seat before Warrick could hit him. Nick laughed as Warrick climbed into the passenger seat.

"What are you laughing at?" Warrick said, a smile of his own tugging at his lips.

"Just some competetive negotiating." Nick said, turning the keys and pulling out of the parking lot. Greg sat forward and reached for the radio, but got slapped on the wrist by Warrick.

"I'll break those fingers." Warrick said, half joking.

"Nicky." Greg whined. "Make Warrick stop being mean to me."

"Tattle tail." Warrick and Greg chuckled.

Nick rolled his eyes, but smiled nontheless. "I'll turn this car around if you don't knock it off. Brass would be thrilled with that...us being late to a crime scene because I had to referee you two fighting over who rides in front and the stupid radio."

**"Competetive negotiating."** Warrick and Greg said in unison. Nick laughed. They may argue constantly and make fun of each other, but he knew his best friend and boyfriend were good friends. He remembered the day he told Warrick about him and Greg.

_Nick hesitantly walked up to Warrick in the locker room. Warrick turned when he heard Nick behind him._

_"Hey buddy. What's up?"_

_Nick sat down next to Warrick and took a deep breath. "I gotta tell you something...but you have to promise not to freak out."_

_Warrick laughed and turned around so he was facing Nick. "I swear." He saw how serious Nick was, and got a little nervous. "What's going on man?"_

_"Well..." Nick took and a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm gay." Nick didn't open his eyes and was contemplating getting up and running away when Warrick's hand on his shoulder stopped him._

_"Nicky, look at me." Nick opened his eyes and look at Warrick, and relief washed over him when he saw Warrick was smiling. "It's okay Nick. It's nothing to be ashamed of man. Relax, I'm not gonna beat you up or anything."_

_Nick laughed, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "I know, I'm sorry. I guess it's just how I was raised...but that's uh...not exactly what I wanted to tell you."_

_Warrick's grip on Nick's shoulder tightened. "You can tell my anything bro."_

_Nick took another deep breath before saying, "Me and Greg are dating."_

_Warrick smiled wider and Nick felt all the pressure that had been bearing down on his chest suddenly disappear. "Catherine owes me 10 bucks."_

_Nick smiled, but was clearly confused. "What?"_

_"You know better than anyone not to make a bet with me." Nick laughed again and shook his head. "Seriously though...that's great Nick. When did this happen?"_

_"Two days ago."_

_Warrick nodded, clapped Nick on the shoulder, stood and walked past Nick. "I gotta go collect my winnings." Nick chuckled and leaned back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. He was the luckiest guy in the world, and he knew it. He jumped a little when someone straddled his lap, but smiled when he opened his eyes and realized it was Greg._

_"You told him?" Greg's ear to ear smile made Nick's stomach do that little flip thing, but it was a good flip._

_"Yeah, I did. Catherine owes him 10 bucks. It's a good day for everyone." Greg laughed and leaned in and kissed Nick. Nick sat up and eagerly kissed Greg back, then the realiztion of where they were set in and he reluctantly pulled away. "G...we're at work..."_

_"I know where we are." Greg said matter of factly. He pushed Nick back against the wall and pushed his lips open with his tongue. Nick let his eyes close and allowed Greg's tongue into his mouth. When they had to break apart for air, Nick groaned and gently tried to push Greg off him._

_"That's so not fair."_

_"What?" Greg said, smiling that Greg smile._

_"Kissing me like that here...we have to get to work on that paperwork or Grissom's gonna kill us. We can't make out in the locker room." Greg pouted and got off Nick and let him stand up. "As much as I'd love to, you know we can't."_

_"I know." Greg said, rolling his eyes and sighing. "Stupid paperwork...stupid Grissom..."_

_Nick laughed and pulled Greg against him. He ran his hand through his hair and kissed him gently. "I know. He ruins everything." Nick said smiling._

_"Yepp. He really does. Only..." Greg grabbed Nick's left hand and looked at his watch. "Seven hours until we get to go back to your place." Greg groaned and closed his eyes. "This is gonna suck so bad."_

_Nick laughed and kissed Greg's forehead before they left the locker room._

Nick smiled as he perfectly remembered that day, almost 4 months ago. Since then, they had told the whole team they were together. Everyone was overjoyed, and Grissom was still wondering how he hadn't noticed. Greg had moved in with Nick, and everything was great.

Nick was brought out of his thoughts when he heard some very loud and obnoxious rock song come on the radio. Greg had found an umbrella in the backseat, and used it to push the button for his favorite station. When Warrick went to change it, Nick shook his head. "It's not use man. You will never, ever win a music war with him." Warrick looked back at Greg, who was smiling proudly.

"You're lucky you found the only person on Earth who would put up with you Greg." They all laughed at that remark as Nick turned onto the street their crime scene was on. It was the last house on the right, and looked like it belonged in a vampire movie. They got their kits out of the back of the Denali and walked up the front stairs to the porch, where Brass was waiting for them.

"Two male DBs, no ID, been dead around 2 hours. David just left."

"Who made the call?" Greg asked.

"Anonymous 911. All these houses are deserted, so no witnesses or neighbors to talk to."

"Someone knows something." Warrick said, clicking on his flashlight and peering through the dark doorway behind Brass.

Brass checked his notes quick then looked back up at the CSIs. "One guy's in the living room, the other one's down the hall in the bedroom."

"Do you think someone actually lives her?" Nick said, thinking out loud more than asking a question.

"If they do, they have more than a couple dead bodes on their hands. This entire house is one huge meth lab."

The CSIs exchanged glances. "Okay," Warrick said, taking the lead. "Let's get started." Nick and Greg followed him into the house. Brass was not exaggerating. This was no small scale operation. There were numerous stoves, glass pans, heat lamps...everything you needed to make crystal meth.

"These guys know what they're doing." Greg said, taking in his surroundings.

"Yeah." Nick said, moving to the first body in the living room. Warrick walked down the hall to the bedroom, and Greg made his way into the kitchen. He set his kit down and looked around him, amazed by all the chemicals and supplies. The floor creaked behind him, and Greg spun around, shining his flashlight towards the door. _Just abandoned house creepyness, stop freaking out._ Greg turned back to the kitchen. He knelt in front of the stove and reached to his kit for some print powder when he heard a ticking. He looked through the glass window on the stove door and his breath caught in his throat. There was a small black box in the stove. _A bomb._ Greg stood and tried to yell, but no words could escape his dry throat. He slowly walked backwards into the hall, walking into Nick who was heading into the living room to see if Warrick had anything.

"Greg...what the hell are you doing?" Nick followed Greg's gaze to the kitchen, but didn't see anything. "Greg!" He yelled, grabbing Greg's shoulders and turning him so he was facing him. "What's wrong?"

Greg's hands were shaking. "There's a bomb in the stove." Greg choked out. Nick's eyes went wide.

"What's going on?" Warrick asked, walking over to Nick and Greg.

"We gotta get outta here." Nick said, moving towards the door.

"Nick, what the..." There was a click and a whirring sound. Nick pushed Warrick and Greg to the floor. Nick covered Greg as the bomb went off, blowing the wall seperating the kitchen from the living room onto them. It was a smaller blast than Nick had expected, but still big enough to cause serious damage. Nick rolled onto his back and looked over at Warrick, who was laying on his side in disbelief. Other than a few cuts and bruises, he seemed to be okay. Nick looked to his left and saw Greg rolling over onto his back as well. He tried to ask him if he was okay, but the air had been knocked from his lungs. Greg was shaking and his eyes were filled with fear. Nick's heart sunk when he saw the black figure standing over Greg. Nick lunged and grabbed Greg's hand as he was picked up by the figure. The man tried to tug Greg's hand away from Nick's, but Nick wasn't letting go. He saw the glint of the fire on the gun the guy holding Greg had pulled, and heard an eerily familiar voice from the other side of the room.

"Don't waste your time. Leave them, just take the kid." With that, the man smashed the gun onto Nick's wrist and tore their hands apart. Nick felt the guy from the other side of the room run by him, following the guy with Greg out the front door. Nick tried to yell, but no words came out. He felt Warrick pull him to his feet, and they slowly made their way to the front porch where they saw Brass clumsily getting to his feet. Blood was trickling down the side of his head.

"I didn't even see him coming." He said, wiping the blood away.

Nick finally caught his breath. "They took Greg. They fucking took Greg!"

Warrick put his arm around Nick and gently squeezed his shoulder. "We're gonna get him back Nicky. I promise."

Nick didn't remember anything in between then and when he walked into the break room and collapsed on the couch with Warrick. Their clothes were black and singed, and they had cuts all over them. They didn't even flinch when Grissom, Sara and Catherine came running in.

"What happened? Who took Greg?" They all seemed to yell at once. Nick's head was spinning. He got up and began walking over to the sink to get a glass of water when Sara grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Where the hell is Greg?" She screamed, tears threatening to fall.

Nick shook his head. "I don't know...there was an explosion and someone took him..."

Sara slapped Nick and pushed him against the wall. "You're supposed to protect him! How could you let this happen?" She screamed, hitting Nick as hard as she could with each word. Nick just stood there, unable to move. Grissom ran up and pulled Sara gently away from Nick by the shoulders. Nick slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He closed his eyes, rested his elbows on his knees and let his head fall into his hands as the tears started to fall.

Warrick stood up and tried to run at Sara, but Catherine got in his way. She put her hands up and pushed against his chest. "You have nothing to say to him!" Warrick yelled. "This isn't his fault. We were almost blown up for Christ's sake. He saved us. He covered Greg when the bomb went off...if it wasn't for him, all three of us would be dead!" Catherine pushed Warrick back down onto the couch and sat next to him. Grissom forced Sara into a chair.

"Everybody just calm down. Brass alerted the PD and Ecklie's working on it right now. The situation is under control."

"There is no situation." Everyone turned and looked at Ecklie standing in the doorway. "There's nothing we can do. We don't negotiate with terrorists. The same thing happened when Nick was-"

Nick stood up and cut Ecklie off. "They're not terrorists, they're murders, and they have Greg."

"Nick, I understand. But we don't even know who has him or why." Everyone fell silent. Nick sank back to the floor and buried his head back in his hands. _This is not happening. It's all a bad dream. This can't be happening..._ "I'm really sorry." Ecklie said before he turned and left.

"So we just give up?" Sara asked, looking around. "We didn't give up when Nick was taken." Nick slammed his head against the wall before he got up and walked as fast as he could to the locker room. Warrick glared at Sara before he ran after Nick, running through the door as Nick fell to his knees. Warrick knelt in front of him and hugged him tight.

"Why is this happening?" Nick choked out between painful sobs.

"I don't know." Warick whispered, rubbing Nick's back. "I don't know, but we're not giving up." As if on cue, Nick's cell phone started ringing. He pulled it from his belt and his heart stopped when he saw who it was.

"It's Greg." He said, looking up at Warrick. He quickly opened the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Nick don't-" Greg was cut off when the phone was moved away from his mouth.

"Greg are you okay?" Nick asked, panic obvious in his voice.

"He's fine. Just a little scared." The familiar voice said.

"Who is this?" Nick's mind was racing. _Why does he sound so familiar?_

"I thought you'd remember me Nick."

"Who-"

"This is Nick Stokes, right?"

"Yeah."

"It's your old pal JJ."

Nick shook his head. "I don't know any JJ's."

"Yes you do. Dallas PD, oh, maybe 15 years ago?"

Nick felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. "JJ Learings...we were partners for, like, a year...what are you-"

"So you do remember me? Ya know, I never liked you that much Nick. You were too cocky and arrogant."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, the two guys back at the house, they were getting greedy, so they had to go. The bomb was supposed to cover our tracks, but you guys showed up. I had no idea you even lived out here."

"I didn't know you were a criminal either."

"Cute. Keep it up and your boyfriend gets a bullet between the eyes."

Nick clenched his jaw. "What do you want?"

"World peace, reliable buisness partners..."

"For Greg."

"What would you do to get him back?"

"Anything."

"Okay, I'm sure we can work something out. Now listen carefully...we're at the Tangiers, room 8208. I'm smarter than you think. If you even think about calling the cops, Greg will be dead before you can even blink. Come alone...actually, bring along that other guy from back at the house. Knock once on the door and step back with your hands up. If you wanna see your darling Greg again, don't do anything stupid. I'm expecting you in...oh, no more than 30 minutes." The line went dead. Nick slammed his phone shut and fought off the urge to throw it at the wall.

He quickly told Warrick what JJ said. "What are we gonna do?"

"We have Brass get a team to stand by, and we go up to room 8208 and get Greg back."

"But what if he sees-"

"Nick, you know we can't go there without backup. This guy may be smart, but he's not that smart."

Nick nodded and took a few deep breaths before standing up. "Okay. Let's go get Greg."


	2. Everything to Fight For

Twenty-three minutes later, Nick and Warrick were standing outside room 8208. Before knocking, Nick turned to Warrick. "You don't have to come in, I dont want you to get-" 

"Nick, there's no way in hell I'm gonna stand back and watch. Knock on the door." Nick took a deep breath, knocked once, took a step back, and he and Warrick put their hands in the air. A few seconds later, the door opened and a guy who could easily pass as an NFL linebacker came out into the hall. He looked both ways, then patted Nick and Warrick down, taking their cell phones and keys. Without a word, he ushered them inside and locked the door behind them.

JJ and his linebacker weren't exacly roughing it. The room was huge, undoubtedly a suite. To the far right was a balcony overlooking the strip. There was a mini fridge, bar, king sized bed, leather couch and a big screen tv. And in the middle of it all was Greg, in a chair, with JJ holding a gun to his head. Greg wasn't tied or gagged, and Nick realized he didn't need to be. The linebacker had a gun of his own, and it's not like Greg could get far if he somehow took one of them out. His face was bruised and bloody, obviously from mulitple punches. Nick fought back the urge to run at JJ and punch him as hard as he could until he couldn't lift his arm anymore.

"Perfect timing my boys." JJ said, walking over to Nick and Warrick. The linebacker took JJ's post in front of Greg. "You made a wise choice by following my instructions Nick." JJ stood toe to toe with him, and Warrick willed Nick not to deck him.

"Tell me what you want." Nick said through clenched teeth.

"Well...here's the thing...I kinda of changed my mind after thinking about our history. Do you remember when you became a CSI in Dallas...and my brother was killed...and I asked you for help and you said there was nothing you could do because the coroner _'ruled it a suicide'_?"

Nick tried to relax his tense muscles. "Yeah." He said quietly.

"Well, I lost someone very close to me that day, and you didn't care at all."

"There was nothing I could-" JJ slammed the gun into Nick's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Nick fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Warrick took a step towards Nick, but the linebacker pulled him back and threw him in a chair next to Greg.

"You're such a jerk." JJ said, kneeing Nick in the face. Nick fell backwards onto his back and tried his hardest not to black out. Greg looked away as JJ started kicking Nick in the ribs and face. He stopped and stepped back as Nick slowly got to his feet.

"If you wanna beat the hell out of me, fine. You don't need them here. Let them go, you can have me."

JJ shook his head. "I wish it was that simple."

"I don't see why it's not." Nick said. JJ punched Nick in the face, sending him stumbling back against the wall.

"I know that nothing hurts more than loosing someone close to you." JJ walked over and grabbed Nick by the neck and brought him in front of Warrick and Greg. He motioned for the linebacker to give Nick the gun, and he handed it over before moving behind them and pulling another one out. JJ pressed his gun against the back of Nick's head. "Now is really not a time to do something stupid. One false move and you take a nice long nap." Nick stared down at Greg and Warrick. Gregs hands were shaking violently, and Nick wanted nothing more than to hold Greg close and make everything okay. Warrick was slightly clamer than Greg, but the fear was still present in his eyes. "Here's the deal Nick." JJ pressed the gun harder against the back of Nick's head. "You kill them, or you die." Nick wanted to turn around, but thought better of it.

"What?"

"Kill your boyfriend and best friend, or you die."

"Why?"

"So you'll feel the loss I felt."

Nick shook his head and tears started to fall from Greg's eyes. "No." He said.

"No?" JJ lifted the gun and brought it down on the back of Nick's neck. Nick fell to his knees in front of Greg and Warrick. "Nick..." he said, firmly placing the gun at the base of Nick's neck. "Come on. Save yourself."

"No. I won't do it. Kill me, I don't care."

"Nick, I don't have time for these games."

"No." Nick said defiantly, looking back and forth between Greg and Warrick.

"Big mistake Nick." JJ said as he grabbed the gun from Nick's hand and threw it on the bed. "Turn around Nick." Nick smiled at Warrick and mouthed _'I love you'_ to Greg before he slowly turned, still on his knees, so he was facing JJ. JJ forced the gun into Nick's mouth, and smiled evily. "Goodbye Nick." He pulled the trigger. Nick fell back at Warrick and Greg's feet, blood pouring from the hole on the left side of his neck, just under his jawbone where the bullet had ripped through. Warrick stood up, but was again forced back into the chair by the gun JJ pressed against his chest. Greg stared in horror down at Nick. Everything around him went black. All he could see was Nick lying on his back, surrounded by a pool of blood. His blood. Tears rushed down his cheeks and his muscles felt like jell-o. "Poor Nick...such a tragedy." JJ said.

"You son of a bitch!" Warrick yelled.

"Ouch. That was kinda harsh. Marty," he said, gesturing to the linebacker. "Take care of the kid here." Marty picked Greg up by the shirt and pushed him towards the sliding glass door that led to the balcony eight stories up. Warrick watched in horror as the bigger man shoved the gun against Greg's back and forced him onto the balcony. He effortlessly picked Greg up again, and Warrick realized what was about to happen. He didn't think twice as he quickly kicked JJ as hard as he could in the crotch. JJ doubled over in pain. Warrick slammed his fist into his nose, instantly knocking him out cold. He ran up to the linebacker and grabbed the gun as he turned around. He had already forced Greg over the edge of the railing, and he was just barely holding on. _Don't look down...don't look down._ Greg looked down and screamed. There were flashing lights, cars, and people rushing by hundreds of feet below him. His hands were slowly slipping. Warrick somehow managed to wrestle Marty back against the wall, but control over the gun was still up for grabs.

"Hang on Greg..." Warrick said as he continued to struggle with Marty. Greg's fingertips were his last line of defense. He tried as hard as he could not to slip, but it was no use. He closed his eyes as he felt his fingers slip from the railing. He didn't even fall 3 inches when he abruptly stopped. He looked down to see if his feet were on a ledge, but there was nothing beneath him. Feelings the tight grip on his wrists and sudden strain in his shoulders, he looked up.

Nick was leaning over the railing, tightly holding Greg's wrists. "I got you Greg." he choked out. His voice was hoarse and blood was still running down his neck. Greg thought he was dreaming, but then he felt Nick start pulling him up.

When Warrick heard Nick's voice, his adrenaline sky rocketed and he gained control of the gun. He pressed it against Marty's chest and fired. Marty crumpled to the ground and Warrick dropped the gun. He turned around and saw Nick pull Greg completely over the railing. Greg threw his arms around Nick's neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Nick tighly wrapped his arms around Greg. He slowly walked backwards, leading Greg back into the hotel room. Warrick grabbed a blanket off the bed and handed it to Nick, who wrapped it tightly around Greg.

"I thought you were-"

"Shhh." Nick said, putting his finger to Greg's mouth. "I'm fine." He croaked, sounding more like an emphezyma patient than Nick. Warrick quickly went to the bathroom and wet a towel, bringing it to Nick.

"Put this on your neck bro." Warrick said. Nick tried to take the towel, but his vision blurred and he fell back on the bed. Greg firmly pressed the towel against Nick's neck, under his jaw. Nick closed his eyes and coughed up blood onto Greg's shirt.

"Sorry." Nick forced the words from his throat.

"For what?" Greg said, wiping the sweat from Nick's head and running his hand through his hair.

"Bleeding on your shirt."

Greg choked back tears and tried to make his voice sound strong. "I love you." Greg gently kissed Nick's lips and wiped his eyes.

Warrick came back over to the bed and stood next to Greg. "Paramedics are on their way up. How's he doing?" Warrick asked.

Greg smiled. "He's worried about bleeding on my shirt." Greg looked up at Warrick.

Warrick shook his head and smiled. "Leave it to Nick..." He put his hand on Greg's shoulder and gently squeezed. "You alright?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah...is he gonna be okay?" He couldn't keep the worry from his voice.

Warrick playfully ruffled Greg's hair. "He's gonna be fine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick slowly began to open his eyes, but when the wave of pain hit, he closed them again. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes all the way. He was a little confused at first, then he realized he was in the hospital. Greg was sitting to his right, holding his hand. Warrick stood next to him, his hand on Greg's shoulder. Catherine was next to Warrick. Grissom, Sara and Brass were to his left. He tried to sit up, but stopped when Greg squeezed his hand.

"Relax Nick. You broke a couple ribs, you'll be sore for a while." Nick's vision became clearer and he looked around the room at his friends. He tried to speak, but violently started coughing. His chest felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly, and he reached up and felt the thick bandage on his neck. He had the horrible taste of blood in his mouth, and his throat was bone dry. Greg squeezed his hand again. "Don't try to talk. You need to rest." His voice was calm and soothing.

Sara gently put her hand on Nick's thigh. "Nick...I am so sorry..." Tears started falling from her eyes. "What I said before...I didn't mean it. I was just scared...I'm so sorry."

Nick ignored the pain in his chest and throat. "It's okay Sara." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"You should get some rest." Grissom said. "Let us know if you need anything, okay?" Nick opened his eyes and nodded. Brass led the way out, followed by Grissom, Sara, and Catherine. Greg stood to leave too, but Nick pulled him back down.

"Will you guys stay with me?" he choked out, sending himself into another painful coughing fit.

"Of course we will bro." Warrick said, pulling a chair up beside Greg.

"Only if you promise to rest." Greg added.

"What you did back there was amazing Nick." Warrick said quietly.

Nick opened his mouth to protest, but Greg cut him off. "It's true. You saved our lives because you were willing to give yours. Not many people would do that."

Nick smiled. "Not many people have so much to fight for."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month later, Nick was fully recovered. The wound under his jaw healed, but it left behind a scar. Greg was lying next to Nick in their bed. Nick was sleeping, and Greg was thinking about Nick and how lucky he was they were together. He lightly traced his finger over Nick's scar. Nick's eyes slowly opened and he smiled up at Greg. Greg smiled back and shifted so he was laying on top of Nick. He leaned up and kissed Greg. He let his head fall back against the pillows as Greg kissed him back. Greg moved his kissing to the right side of Nick's neck, across his jaw, and then focused all his attention on Nick's scar. He gently ran his tongue over it and kissed it softly. Nick closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Greg's waist, pulling him as close as humanly possible. When Greg pulled back, Nick opened his eyes and looked at him.

"I love you so much." Greg said, kissing Nick's forehead.

"I love you too."

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have you."

Nick blushed. "I'm not a superhero or anything G."

Greg smiled. "No, much better than that. You're Nick." Nick threaded his fingers through Greg's thick hair on the back of his head and pulled him for a long, slow kiss.


End file.
